Beyond This Birthday Surprise
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: Kylie is an 18 year old girl who's birthday turns into a complete disaster. A serial killer looking for revenge is loose and looking for her. So what happens when a girl's best day turns into a nightmare? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Alice and my friend Christian! Hey. Yup that was from Christian. Well anyway Chris made a fanfiction account but it won't let him on, so we've decided to co-write a story! We hope you enjoy!

Kylie's P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Huh what oh yeah the alarm. 8:35, crap it was time to get ready for work. "Morning Kylie.'  
"Morning Nicki.' Nicki is my awesome sister who I would give up my own life for. Nicki is cool, smart, super pretty, and so nice. And that's why I love her so much that and our parents died when we were little so we moved from New York to London to Japan so she's basically the only family I have. "Come on Kylie we don't want to be late for work and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' "Aw thanks Nicki, I knew you wouldn't forget.' She handed me a small white box that said 'I Love You' right in the middle. I flashed a smile at her and she smiled back. I opened the box and in it was a necklace in the shape of an angel wing like the one I had when I was little, before our parents died. "Thank you Nicki, so much. Can you help me put it on?'  
"Yes anything for you my perfect little sister.' Nicki said wrapping the necklace around and buckling it. "Ok thanks Nicki now let's go to work.'

"Good morning everybody.' I said while setting my coffee down.  
"Morning Kyky! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Misa screamed while giving me a hug.  
"Thanks Misa you remembered.'  
"Well of course how could I not remember one of my best friend's birthday!' I kind of forced a smile at her.  
"Here's a present from me and Light.' I opened it really slowly fearing that it was a rat like last year.  
"Oh my gosh Taylor Swift bracelets. Thank you I love them so much.' "Oh it's nothing and your welcome Kyky.' Misa said.  
"Don't worry there is more from the rest of us.' Zack told me. "Come on let's go then. We all get a day off on Kylie's birthday.' Nicki said.  
"Thank you Nicki!' Matt said dropping all of his papers.  
"Hey L are you coming?' I asked L who was staring at his computer screen.  
"What? Oh yes I am let me get my stuff.'  
"Ok but hurry we want some space.' I said while grabbing the keys to my 2015 Honda NSX.

L's P.O.V.

I stared at the computer screen. It said:

What can be an important day to one,  
Can be be worst day to others.

What could that mean? Was he killing more people on Kylie's birthday? Kylie and he had met before he was a criminal. They got along so well but why would he want to kill her? "Hey L are you coming?' I realized Kylie was calling me over. "What? Oh yes I am let me get my stuff.' I replied.  
"Ok but hurry we want some space.'  
I care to much about Kylie and Nicki but I couldn't worry about this right now.

Its a short beginning but we are proud of it! So review please! For Kylie and Nicki's safety! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris and I don't own Death Note.**

Kylie's P.O.V

I sat in between L and Nicki somehow and I can't believe Matt didn't kill us in the car yet with Near and Mello always fighting and CC "trying" to sing. It was like a mad house in this car. But I started to wonder what was wrong with L he seemed so worried about something but I didn't know what. "Umm L are you ok you seem worried about something.'

"Oh no I'm fine.'

"We are HEERRRE!' CC basically screams in my ear.

"At the mall?'

"Yes it was Nicki's idea.'

"Oh thanks L.'

Nicki's P.O.V

"Ok let's split up groups are Mello, CC, and me. Zack, Nicki, Near and Matsuda. Light and Misa. Kylie and L. Everybody meet at our house with a gift for Kyky.' Matt said.

What to get for my sis well she likes blue and black she's not a girly girl she could be kind of scene to me that is. I know what to get her that black dress from Hot Topic we both like she'll love it so much!

"Hey you guys what do you think of this?'

I hold up the black dress.

"She will love that.' Matsuda said cheerfully.

"I guess she'll like that.' Near said plainly.

"She likes anything you get her.' Zack said looking through some clothes.

"Ok what do you guys plan on getting her?' I asked while handing the lady the money.

"Well she likes to read so I'm going to get her some books.' Matsuda said.

"Okies, Near.'

"A book and a toy.' Near said twirling his hair.

"Ok how about you Zack.

"Glasses for the dress.' Zack replied. I giggled a little. Kyky has too many nerdy glasses.

"Good idea ok I'm going to with Zack to find glasses. Meet us here.'

"Bye and be careful Nicki.'

"Ok Mastuda I will.' Then Zack and I wondered off to the glasses.

CC's P.O.V

"Mello how about these?'

I hold up a panda t-shirt.

"Yeah sure.'

"So what did you get her?'

"Nothing I just bought me some chocolate.'

"YOU IDIOT!'

"What I need chocolate!'

Some great boyfriend I have.

"Here I'll go buy her something geez.'

"Ok but meet me right here got it.'

"Got it love you.'

Matt's P.O.V

What to get Kylie Stitches? Maybe some books...no. Or...no. Here we go some necklaces that'll do.

Maybe I can get her some pair of shoes too.

"Hey Matt.'

"Oh hey Mello.'

"So what are you getting Ky?'

"Necklaces and a pair of shoes.'

"Oh that's cool.'

"What did you get for Kyky?'

"Nothing.'

"Ok want help.'

"Yeah sure I really use some right about now I don't know why but shopping for Kylie is hard for me.'

"Ok first think of what she likes.'

"Um... black and blue, writing, P!nk, Katy Perry, Maroon 5, Taylor Swift so basically music, reading, and hates really girly stuff.'

"Ok how about this Taylor Swift shirt and some ripped up jeans.'

"That's perfect thanks Matt.'

"No problem.'

Your just making my gift better by buying clothes that matches what I got for her thanks Mello.(Kylie: wow you are cheap. Matt: you be quiet at least I'm getting you something. Kylie: ...): I hate you.)

Zack's P.O.V

Ok what kind of boards do they have here? (Kylie: Oh my gods Zack you surf? Zack: Yes why? Kylie: Oh nothing I just wanted to know. Mello: What's with all of the mini conversations? Kylie: I don't know now let's just continue this)

Woah that's an awesome board that is. "Hello Zack.'

"Oh hey Near. What you get Kyky?' I asked looking into his Barnes and Noble bag.

"Just the Maximum Ride series and building blocks.' Near replied.

"Cool. Kyky is going to freak once she sees the Max Ride books, she's been dying for them. Hey Near do you want to go get some ice cream?' I asked looking over at the little ice cream stand that was crowded. Near seemed to follow my glaze. "Sure.' Near said. We walked over and saw a bloody boy and on the wall was the worst thing you can ever say to somebody on their birthday. I will kill you Kylie Stitches.


	3. Chapter 3

Matsuda's P.O.V

"There you go sir that will be 200 yen please.' I paid the young girl at the front desk.

Oh I hope Kylie will be happy with my gift 3 Percy Jackson books and the book Chosen.

"Hi Nicki I got the books for Ky do you think she'll like them?'

"Yes she'll love them so very much.'

"Thank you Nicki so much what would I do without you?'

"You're welcome Mattsuda.'

"Hey Nicki you know somebody died at the ice cream shop and whoever killed the person is looking for Kyky.' Zack told Nicki with shaking hands.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? Zack please tell me it's a lie nobody wants to go after my little sister.'

"No Nicki it is true Zack was taking me to the ice cream shop and there was a crowd around the dead body and there was writing on the wall saying I will kill you Kylie Stitches.'

"Ok thanks Near and Zack for telling us this we will tell Kylie right away.' I said very concerned.

Misa's P.O.V

"Light I'm getting Kylie a white and black fur coat.'

"I think that will be a good idea and I'm going to get her a...um...I know a new notebook to write her stories and poems in.'

"GREAT! Light how do you know so much about Kyky then me? That makes me sad.'

"Well I have to shop for her on her birthday so I have to know what she likes.'

"Oh...I get it now. Thank you Light.'

"Your welcome.'

"I'm going to pay for this now goodbye I'll meet you later.'

"Ok goodbye Misa.'

Let me see...oh that's a pretty black dress. What was I thinking Light was in love with my friend Kyky so silly.

L's P.O.V.

"Um L where are we going?'

"You will see Kylie.

I wonder if she will want to go to a candy store right now. I'm getting low on sugar right about now.

"Ok you can look now.'

"A candy store?'

"I am sorry we can leave if you want.'

"No! No...we can stay I mean you must want sugar it's perfectly fine.'

"Thank you Kylie. Pick out anything and how ever many you want.'

"Really L. I don't need anything now.'

"Ok but if you ever feel the need of candy just tell me.'

"Thank you L that's nice.'

She smiled which was weird for me. Usually she is quiet. I smile back quickly then we both jump at the sound of a scream.

Kylie's P.O.V

"Thank you L that's nice.'

I smiled and he smiled back which shocked me. Nobody ever sees him smile. My heart stops and L jumps as soon as we hear a scream. To me it sounds like a bloody scream for help not the little help mommy I'm being tickled or chased by brother or sister kind of scream.

"CC are you ok?!' Mello screams with blood on his hands probably from CC.

"Yeah Mello I'm ok but I think this child died...'

"Wait let me see CC.'

"Sure thing Kylie.'

"He didn't make it. Looks like he was stabbed to death.'

"Yeah that's exactly what happened. There was this guy and he came to me saying something like, where is Kylie tell me, and I said I don't know probably with L. He started saying things like she is with L how could she. Then he said thanks you have been helpful now I must execute you. And then this poor little guy started taking the stabs and then the blood got on me and I saw that I had gotten cut.'

"Thank you CC that will be helpful.' L said.

"Your welcome I guess.'

"Here somebody help her with her cuts.' I ordered.

"I will help her. And that was my son who died he saw her and wanted to help I told him he was a hero.'

"Ok and I am so sorry for your lost.'

"Thank you."'

Wow that boy was and is ten times a hero I'll ever be. I wish that boy didn't die and I feel so sorry for that mother.


	4. Chapter 4

CC's P.O.V

"You will be safe up here. Now be careful you are about 8 stories up my love, so don't open any windows.'

"Ok and thank you nurse...'

"Anna.'

"Thanks Nurse Anna.'

Oh boy I'm feeling like crap. Why couldn't that boy just let me die? Man I'm so tired ok CC just listen to what the doctor said no sleeping for an hour but she didn't say no napping. Nighty night people love you Mello I hope I live though this just for you. (Kylie: Mello can do so much better. CC: I can still hear you.)

****'s P.O.V

"Sorry Phill but your time is up if I want to get Kylie.' I said to the once Phill.

"Let's just hang you here. And I also need your keys.' I hung Phill up in the closet and took his keys from his pocket.

"Floor Wax Removal Warning do not touch or taste. Please keep away from children. Well I'm not a child am I?'

How could Kylie, L, and Nicoletta (Kylie She prefers Nicki. ****: Oh just shutup. And just to let you know I have a Death Note. Kylie: *steps back*) just leave me in that mental hospital I thought I could trust them.

*Flash back*

"Kyky you know I'm a good person (Kylie: What a lie. ****: shutup) don't let them put me in here.'

"I'm sorry but you're to dangerous to be around. I don't want you to be here but then I don't want to die being with you I'm...sorry.'

"But you know I love you.'

"Yeah I know but I just don't think of me and you that way we're just friends. Good bye **** maybe you can change your ways and we can be friends again.'

*Flash back ends*

How could she my one and only love leave me alone. That's why I must kill her or make her mine. Time to kill CC. Ok needle where are you ahh... perfect and just put this in here and...

"Ms. CC yes it's time for your shot.'

"Ok what ever you say .'

"Now this may cause death so stay still.'

"Ok will do...wait what this may cause AAAHHH! What's in that?'

"Just some floor wax remover you know you can't touch or taste it and now it's in your body.' I grabbed a handful of her hair and drag her to the bathroom.

********Third Person P.O.V********

**** dragged her to the bathroom. Her face rubbed against the hard carpet. CC started getting her face cut. **** lifted her head up and said "Mello won't be happy about this.' CC's eyes somehow pleaded for help. **** mimicked her "Help me help me.' He laughed like a manic which he was. CC slowly said "Please don't do this I know you won't.' **** smiled at her and said "You know I would you're just afraid.' CC knew it wasn't the truth she wasn't afraid she was terrified.

CC's P.O.V

Ouch he dragged across the carpet. It was hard I started to get face burn if that was possible. He lifted my face up from the carpet. We were in the bathroom? Why would my doctor do this to me don't they want to help me not kill me. Wait that's not the doctor I saw half an hour ago. Oh my god it's ****** freaking ******** how did he get in my room. He grabbed me by my hair again. He faced me towards the wall and started banging my head against it. He looked down at me with disappointment.

"Still alive?'

He smashed my head on the wall like 50 more times. I was starting to pray to God saying sorry for all of my sins. I felt **** lift me up and throw me into the bathtub. The curtain fell on my head. It felt like my head was going to crack open. Blood splattered everywhere. I looked down and saw he was cutting my heels. My head got slammed into the wall again it seemed to crack open fast. I realized that this is the last moment I had. Goodbye Mello I love you forever. Hello my wonderful bright light.

~15 Minutes Later~

Nicki's P.O.V

I entered the girl's restroom next to some store. I looked in there and saw a phone I checked to see if anyone was in there. The cell phone looked like CC's. I tried calling her a million times and I looked on the phone and it said 25 missed calls Nicki. What this is CC's cell? She must have been her earlier and forgot her phone well I'll give this to her later. I opened the third stall on the left. I something on the floor what seemed to look like a small red rug so without thinking I step on the rug and something suck to the bottom of my shoe I wanted to see what it was but I really needed to go and bad. So I quickly stepped into the stall and saw something that caught my eyes. Wait that was CC's jeans, shirt, shoes, and ...body?

"OH MY GOD!"

I realized that the small pretty rug was her...her.. blood. I stared at her body. Parts of her hair were missing, chopped off? I ran out the stall and saw something on the mirror. I slowly went to it. CC and at the bottom it said B? What could that mean? I noticed that I got blood on me and everywhere. I ran out of the restroom as fast as I could without even thinking about the security cameras. I looked down and saw a trail of footprints made with blood. CC's blood. I ran into some girl maybe my age she screamed making everybody stare at me and her, well mostly me. Apparently Kylie was there to that wasn't good she always took her job seriously so I was know a suspect of CC's death great just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! So anyways I've been writing a lot lately and this is the new chapter, I followed Chris (Alice's old partner for this story) on exactly what they visioned for this story and sent me all the old files they had and he's working on it with me. Fun right? There maybe some mistakes on names.. _

_Kylie's original name was Gabby and Nicki was spelled Nikki at first. So Chris and I really hope you enjoy this! _

* * *

~30 Minutes Later~

Nicki's P.O.V

"Ky it wasn't me!'

"Oh yeah Nicki why are we in a holding cell...FOR YOU?!'

"Because...because well YOU suspected me of murdering CC! I mean I know you and I always joke about that but you know I wouldn't do that.'

"Nicki, Ky stop now. Nicki, Kylie has a reason to suspect you. And Kyky you shouldn't be mad at Nicki because you think she killed CC.' Near said. Woah since when did Near call Kylie Ky or Kyky?

"Wow Near I didn't know you even knew how to talk.' I snapped back.

"Nicki don't make fun of him.'

"Ky you're just saying that because you're in love with him so I wouldn't be talking if I were you.'

"Nicki leave Kylie alone.' Near said.

"Awe look at that your boyfriend is sticking up for you how sweet.' I said feeling livid. I know I shouldn't have said it but I was mad.

I look at her coldly. I leaned in to punch her face. I as inched closer and she punched me right in the rib. It knocked the air right out of me. I kicked her in the stomach she fell back and dragged me down with her. She landed on my leg. Kylie got up fast and started punching me in the face repeatedly. Then she started punching and kicking me hard. L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt, Zack, Mattsuda, and even Misa tried to pull her off me but they just couldn't. I didn't want to admit that my only family that I know of wanted to kill me. Kylie punched me in the face 4 more times and I finally got bruises. The guys and Misa finally got Ky off of me and it felt good knowing I was still alive.

"Kylie control yourself! Nicki are you okay?' L yelled at Kylie who was now on her butt.

"Yeah L I'm fine.' I replied rubbing my cheek.

"Nicki I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that. Will you forgive me?'

"I don't know Kyky are you gonna kill me?' I asked her laughing a little.

"Light take Kylie. I'll take Nikki.' L ordered Light.

"Sure thing L.' Light replied back.

Kylie's P.O.V.

Light picked me up so awardly like he didn't care about me which I'm pretty sure he didn't. He took me into a room with white walls and when I say white walls I mean white walls it was like you could get blind just from looking at them. He tried whispering something to me but I couldn't hear anything and...wait I couldn't see anything at all either. I started to wonder what that was about.

"Don't worry Kyky I'll make sure Nicki won't ever hurt you. You know you are really pretty.'

"Wait what I'm pretty to you?'

"Yep I always thought you were pretty.'

"But you're with Misa.'

And then he does the unthinkable. He kisses full on the lips. I couldn't believe that he always hated me. Why would he kiss me?

"Um...Light I don't think about you that way and I thought you hated me like a lot.'

"Well I think about you that way and I did but remember at the dance?'

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The first dance we had at beginning of the year in high school.

*Flashback*

"Hey Light. Hey Misa.' I said to the.

"Hey Ky.' Misa said. Her throat sounded like it was really dry.

"Wow what happened to you Misa.'

"She got sick and she won't be able to go to the dance. So I'm staying here with her.' Light said giving Misa a cup of what looked like tea.

"No Light I want you to go to the dance with Kylie.'

"Really Misa you want me to go with Kylie?' Light asked her. I really didn't want to go with Light but Misa wanted him to.

"Yes I want you to go to the dance with Kylie. I want you to have a good time.'

"Thanks Misa.' He said back.

~At the Dance~

"Light I'm having such a great time aren't you?'

"Yeah I actually am.'

"Looks like it's a slow dance now let's go si...'

"No it's fine we can still dance.'

"Ok I guess that's fine.'

Wow Light doing a slow dance with me that's weird usually he'd rather eat a raven than dance with me.

"Light you're a good dancer.'

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself.'

He and I stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to feel like hours. He leans in and I do the same. We ended up kissing and we broke apart fast like in the time of which light can travel.

"Light promise me we never do that again especially when you're dating Misa. We can't do that to her ever.'

"I promise for now that is.'

"Light please promise...forever.'

"Okay geez. I promise to never ever kiss you again.'

"Thank you so much.'

*Flashback Ends*

"Light you promised never to kiss me again.'

"Or did I?'

I made him drop me. I went right up to his face apparently he got the wrong idea and almost kissed me again but I punched him in the face at the right time. I knocked him down and started punching him like 15 more times and he started bleeding and laughing? "Kylie you know that we have to be together. Even if you don't like it.'

"What are you talking about are you INSANE?! Why do you want to date me so badly?'

"I don't want to date you I have to its fate. Didn't you ever realize fate brought us together?'

"WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You know I'm leaving bye.'

Man what was he talking about fate brought us together I mean seriously?!

Nikki's P.O.V

"Nicki you seemed to have passed your lie dector test. You didn't murder CC.' L told me while handing me another ice pack.

"Thank you L.'

"I am so sorry I suspected you Nicki.'

"It's okay and I'm sorry for everything. So what happened with Light I saw him come back with a bloody nose.'

"Well he kissed me and I started punching him in the face when he tried to kiss me again. I punched him like 20 times and he started bleeding. He also said fate brought us together.'

"Okay then I don't know what to say about that.'

"Let's go meet up with everybody at the mall.'

"Okies and seriously I'm so sorry.'

Misa's P.O.V

I went back to the car. Kylie and Nicki had said they will be at the mall. I quickly raced down the hall exited the door and went into the creepy looking parking lot.

"Man this place creeps me out. Why would anyone park here I mean like someone could have died in this place.' I muttered to myself.

I started hearing some laughter.

"Huh...umm is anyone here?'

"Yes Misa I am here just for you.'

"Wh...who are you?'

"You know who I am.'

"Oh my god ****? Wha...what are you doing here?'

He could probably tell in my voice that I was terrified.

"I know you're terrified.' He said like he was reading my mind.

"Am I gonna die ****?'

"I don't know. Misa what if I told you Light kissed Kylie, twice?'

"WHAT?! Kyky did not do that she would never do that to me. Neither would Light he loves me.'

"Are you sure about that. Didn't you ever realize he is your 'boyfriend' only because you're the second Kira?'

"No Light loves me because of who I am not because I'm the second Kira.'

"Are you sure Misa?'

"Yes...I mean no...wait yeah I'm sure he loves me. Well **** I got to get going bye!'

I quickly ran to the car hoping he doesn't follow me. I started the car and drove off as fast as I could. I drove for about 30 minutes and looked behind me and something I saw shocked me.

"**** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

He disappeared. I was thinking where did he go to? How did he do that? I looked at the car to the side to me. Nothing that's good. Wait why was that car coming in front of m...

The bright light came and fast. My life passed by me. All that I saw in my life was annoying other people. Wow maybe Light never loved me after all. Goodbye bright light hello underworld (Kylie: yes I know its greek but greek people are awesome (: .)

Mello's P.O.V

I had told everyone I was gonna be at the bar with tons of chocolate. I finally got there. I started taking in 4-6 drinks at a time.

"Hey why are you drinkin' so much?'

"My girlfriend died and why do you need to know?'

"Well I'm the owner of this place and I don't want some kid to mess this whole place up.'

"All right then.'

I soon got really drunk. Things didn't seem right first of all I started seeing CC all over the place. And second I swear I started fighting this one fat guy and he died. But I couldn't remember a thing.

"Umm mr. whatyaface can I get another drink over here.'

"Why don't you eat your chocolate while I make your drink. Here come in the back.'

"Whatever...'

I slowly got up and went to the back of the bar taking my chocolate of course. I sat down and started eating them.

"Hey what kind of drink do you want?'

"I don't know surprise me.'

"Sure thing Mello.'

Wait how did this guy know my name? Why was he coming towards me? He grabbed my neck and started choking me. It felt like he was breaking my neck with his bare hands. Wait he was breaking my neck with his bare hands it hurt badly. I started my goodbyes here is what I had so far...Good-bye Nicki thanks for always being an awesome friend/ ex-girlfriend. Good-bye Kyky you have always been like a sister to me and thanks for always being so sweet (Kylie: awe so sad don't die :'( Mello: umm this was your idea Kylie: oh yeah but seriously don't die.). Good-bye L thanks for always being the brother I never had. Good-bye Matt thanks for being the awesome crazy person you are.

"I...can't...breathe...'

"That's good.'

I dropped down to the ground good-bye world I will miss your chocolate... (Kylie: crap he didn't listen to me.)

~30 Minutes Later~

Nicki's P.O.V

"Ky it wasn't me!'

"Oh yeah Nicki why are we in a holding cell...FOR YOU?!'

"Because...because well YOU suspected me of murdering CC! I mean I know you and I always joke about that but you know I wouldn't do that.'

"Nicki, Ky stop now. Nicki, Kylie has a reason to suspect you. And Kyky you shouldn't be mad at Nicki because you think she killed CC.' Near said. Woah since when did Near call Kylie Ky or Kyky?

"Wow Near I didn't know you even knew how to talk.' I snapped back.

"Nicki don't make fun of him.'

"Ky you're just saying that because you're in love with him so I wouldn't be talking if I were you.'

"Nicki leave Kylie alone.' Near said.

"Awe look at that your boyfriend is sticking up for you how sweet.' I said feeling livid. I know I shouldn't have said it but I was mad.

I look at her coldly. I leaned in to punch her face. I as inched closer and she punched me right in the rib. It knocked the air right out of me. I kicked her in the stomach she fell back and dragged me down with her. She landed on my leg. Kylie got up fast and started punching me in the face repeatedly. Then she started punching and kicking me hard. L, Light, Near, Mello, Matt, Zack, Mattsuda, and even Misa tried to pull her off me but they just couldn't. I didn't want to admit that my only family that I know of wanted to kill me. Kylie punched me in the face 4 more times and I finally got bruises. The guys and Misa finally got Ky off of me and it felt good knowing I was still alive.

"Kylie control yourself! Nicki are you okay?' L yelled at Kylie who was now on her butt.

"Yeah L I'm fine.' I replied rubbing my cheek.

"Nicki I'm so sorry I don't know why I did that. Will you forgive me?'

"I don't know Kyky are you gonna kill me?' I asked her laughing a little.

"Light take Kylie. I'll take Nikki.' L ordered Light.

"Sure thing L.' Light replied back.

Kylie's P.O.V.

Light picked me up so awardly like he didn't care about me which I'm pretty sure he didn't. He took me into a room with white walls and when I say white walls I mean white walls it was like you could get blind just from looking at them. He tried whispering something to me but I couldn't hear anything and...wait I couldn't see anything at all either. I started to wonder what that was about.

"Don't worry Kyky I'll make sure Nicki won't ever hurt you. You know you are really pretty.'

"Wait what I'm pretty to you?'

"Yep I always thought you were pretty.'

"But you're with Misa.'

And then he does the unthinkable. He kisses full on the lips. I couldn't believe that he always hated me. Why would he kiss me?

"Um...Light I don't think about you that way and I thought you hated me like a lot.'

"Well I think about you that way and I did but remember at the dance?'

I knew exactly what he was talking about. The first dance we had at beginning of the year in high school.

*Flashback*

"Hey Light. Hey Misa.' I said to the.

"Hey Ky.' Misa said. Her throat sounded like it was really dry.

"Wow what happened to you Misa.'

"She got sick and she won't be able to go to the dance. So I'm staying here with her.' Light said giving Misa a cup of what looked like tea.

"No Light I want you to go to the dance with Kylie.'

"Really Misa you want me to go with Kylie?' Light asked her. I really didn't want to go with Light but Misa wanted him to.

"Yes I want you to go to the dance with Kylie. I want you to have a good time.'

"Thanks Misa.' He said back.

~At the Dance~

"Light I'm having such a great time aren't you?'

"Yeah I actually am.'

"Looks like it's a slow dance now let's go si...'

"No it's fine we can still dance.'

"Ok I guess that's fine.'

Wow Light doing a slow dance with me that's weird usually he'd rather eat a raven than dance with me.

"Light you're a good dancer.'

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself.'

He and I stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to feel like hours. He leans in and I do the same. We ended up kissing and we broke apart fast like in the time of which light can travel.

"Light promise me we never do that again especially when you're dating Misa. We can't do that to her ever.'

"I promise for now that is.'

"Light please promise...forever.'

"Okay geez. I promise to never ever kiss you again.'

"Thank you so much.'

*Flashback Ends*

"Light you promised never to kiss me again.'

"Or did I?'

I made him drop me. I went right up to his face apparently he got the wrong idea and almost kissed me again but I punched him in the face at the right time. I knocked him down and started punching him like 15 more times and he started bleeding and laughing? "Kylie you know that we have to be together. Even if you don't like it.'

"What are you talking about are you INSANE?! Why do you want to date me so badly?'

"I don't want to date you I have to its fate. Didn't you ever realize fate brought us together?'

"WTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You know I'm leaving bye.'

Man what was he talking about fate brought us together I mean seriously?!

Nikki's P.O.V

"Nicki you seemed to have passed your lie dector test. You didn't murder CC.' L told me while handing me another ice pack.

"Thank you L.'

"I am so sorry I suspected you Nicki.'

"It's okay and I'm sorry for everything. So what happened with Light I saw him come back with a bloody nose.'

"Well he kissed me and I started punching him in the face when he tried to kiss me again. I punched him like 20 times and he started bleeding. He also said fate brought us together.'

"Okay then I don't know what to say about that.'

"Let's go meet up with everybody at the mall.'

"Okies and seriously I'm so sorry.'

Misa's P.O.V

I went back to the car. Kylie and Nicki had said they will be at the mall. I quickly raced down the hall exited the door and went into the creepy looking parking lot.

"Man this place creeps me out. Why would anyone park here I mean like someone could have died in this place.' I muttered to myself.

I started hearing some laughter.

"Huh...umm is anyone here?'

"Yes Misa I am here just for you.'

"Wh...who are you?'

"You know who I am.'

"Oh my god ****? Wha...what are you doing here?'

He could probably tell in my voice that I was terrified.

"I know you're terrified.' He said like he was reading my mind.

"Am I gonna die ****?'

"I don't know. Misa what if I told you Light kissed Kylie, twice?'

"WHAT?! Kyky did not do that she would never do that to me. Neither would Light he loves me.'

"Are you sure about that. Didn't you ever realize he is your 'boyfriend' only because you're the second Kira?'

"No Light loves me because of who I am not because I'm the second Kira.'

"Are you sure Misa?'

"Yes...I mean no...wait yeah I'm sure he loves me. Well **** I got to get going bye!'

I quickly ran to the car hoping he doesn't follow me. I started the car and drove off as fast as I could. I drove for about 30 minutes and looked behind me and something I saw shocked me.

"**** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'

He disappeared. I was thinking where did he go to? How did he do that? I looked at the car to the side to me. Nothing that's good. Wait why was that car coming in front of m...

The bright light came and fast. My life passed by me. All that I saw in my life was annoying other people. Wow maybe Light never loved me after all. Goodbye bright light hello underworld (Kylie: yes I know its greek but greek people are awesome (: .)

Mello's P.O.V

I had told everyone I was gonna be at the bar with tons of chocolate. I finally got there. I started taking in 4-6 drinks at a time.

"Hey why are you drinkin' so much?'

"My girlfriend died and why do you need to know?'

"Well I'm the owner of this place and I don't want some kid to mess this whole place up.'

"All right then.'

I soon got really drunk. Things didn't seem right first of all I started seeing CC all over the place. And second I swear I started fighting this one fat guy and he died. But I couldn't remember a thing.

"Umm mr. whatyaface can I get another drink over here.'

"Why don't you eat your chocolate while I make your drink. Here come in the back.'

"Whatever...'

I slowly got up and went to the back of the bar taking my chocolate of course. I sat down and started eating them.

"Hey what kind of drink do you want?'

"I don't know surprise me.'

"Sure thing Mello.'

Wait how did this guy know my name? Why was he coming towards me? He grabbed my neck and started choking me. It felt like he was breaking my neck with his bare hands. Wait he was breaking my neck with his bare hands it hurt badly. I started my goodbyes here is what I had so far...Good-bye Nicki thanks for always being an awesome friend/ ex-girlfriend. Good-bye Kyky you have always been like a sister to me and thanks for always being so sweet (Kylie: awe so sad don't die :'( Mello: umm this was your idea Kylie: oh yeah but seriously don't die.). Good-bye L thanks for always being the brother I never had. Good-bye Matt thanks for being the awesome crazy person you are.

"I...can't...breathe...'

"That's good.'

I dropped down to the ground good-bye world I will miss your chocolate... (Kylie: crap he didn't listen to me.)

* * *

_Me: Well, Mello died because he didn't listen to Kylie.. _

_Kylie: I know! It's no fair._

_Mello: Can I have a say in this?_

_Kylie and Me: NO!_

_Matt: Haha you got yelled at._

_Mello: Shut up Matt!_

_Me: Kylie watch this. -walks to Matt and Mello fighting- Hey.. -pushes Matt on Mello- NOW KISS!_

_Kylie: -laughs- Nice one F!_

_Matt: -chases me-_

_Me: -runs from Matt- MELLO DO THE DISCLAIMER PLEASE!_

_Mello: F doesn't NOT own Death Note and let's face it she never will._

_Kylie: Favorite and Follow the story and author! Leave a review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! So anyways thanks so much for the reviews, and "Kylie" everything you said is true, I talked to Alice and Chris about it and it really is true! Yes I really did give her permission to keep the story but Kylie well her original name is Gabby was based on a late cousin of mine but my cousin and I are very alike, Alice didn't know my cousin but she loves my personality in real life so she told Chris about me and then the Kylie or Gabby if you will, that you now know was created. That's the background of this story haha and yes it is weird that the story ended back in my hands.**_

* * *

Nicki P.O.V

My cell phone rang right when I got to the mall. I saw it was Mello's number so I answered quickly.

"Hey Mello.'

"Um yes Nicoletta?'

"It's Nicki.'

"Okay Nicki we have unfortunate news...yes your friend Mello has died.'

"WHAT h...he died?'

"Yes about an hour ago.'

"Okay thanks for telling me.'

"We thought you should know.'

The anger inside of me boiled in me. I wanted to punch something or someone and bad. I started screaming on the top of my lungs. Everybody started staring at me but I didn't care at all my best friend died and he was the best thing that happened to me besides Kylie and L (Nicki: don't ask).

"Nicki what happened why are you punching the wall?' Kylie asked in the most sweetest voice.

"Maybe she realized L will never love her again.' Matt said teasingly.

"Oh shut up Matt. Nicki what happened you can tell me anything.' Kylie said sitting next to me.

"Something happened to Mello...'

"Come on Nicki you know you have to check the candy stores first.' Matt said pausing his game.

"No somebody called off Mello's phone saying he died and they texted me saying if I wanted to take one last look at him that he would be at the hospital near this mall.'

Matt and everybody stared at me with amazement. Matt looked the most shocked he actually threw his psp down on the ground and it smashed into little pieces.

"Wh...what do you mean Mello died.' Matt asked gripping on to my hand.

"Matt he did die believe me. Do you want to go see him?'

"Nicki I...I think we should I mean we all care for him right? And Nicki I'm so sorry I knew he was your best friend.' Kylie said hugging me tight.

"Thanks Ky you always know what to say.'

"No problem.'

"This is horrible Mello died. I can't believe this.' Near said showing a little bit of emotion.

Near thought it was horrible that Mello died this was a new one.

"Yes Near this is horrible we must go to the hospital like Kylie said.' L whispered.

* * *

_**Sorry this one is a little shorter but I made it shorter because the last chapter was so long. Haha, well I and Chris hope you liked it!**_


End file.
